


Coming Out

by birdflashshipper (kateshines), jarith



Series: I've Loved You Since Forever [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Smut, Strong sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/birdflashshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/pseuds/jarith
Summary: Wally was always a little bit nervous around Bruce. Not even around Batman; he had grown used to the gruff personality over the years – but Bruce Wayne. Because at least when he’s behind the cowl, Wally accepts that being a dick is just kind of part of the deal. It’s not personal – it’s just part of his Batman persona. He has an image to maintain, after all. But when it’s Bruce Wayne, it’s personal. There are no cowls, no capes, and no team power dynamics to dictate the terms of their interactions. There’s just Wally, staring up at a very powerful man, praying to whatever’s listening that the man won’t destroy him.Because today, he has to tell him that he's in love with his son.





	1. Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of me and Viki (Jarith)'s roleplay! I suggest you read the first two parts in this series before reading this fic, but it's not a requirement; it will make a perfect amount of sense without reading it.
> 
> Once again, endless love to my amazing roleplay partner VIki! You make this so damn easy!

Wally was always a little bit nervous around Bruce. Not even around Batman; he had grown used to the gruff personality over the years – but Bruce Wayne. Because at least when he’s behind the cowl, Wally accepts that being a dick is just kind of part of the deal. It’s not personal – it’s just part of his Batman persona. He has an image to maintain, after all. 

But when it’s Bruce Wayne, it’s personal. There are no cowls, no capes, and no team power dynamics to dictate the terms of their interactions. There’s just Wally, staring up at a very powerful man, praying to whatever’s listening that the man won’t destroy him. 

Because he _could_ destroy him. Easily. He had the resources, he had the wit, and he had the know-how to make a body disappear. Fuck super powers – Bruce Wayne could destroy him without even touching him. 

Not that the man treated him badly, not at all; he had even gotten him to smile once or twice over the years, but his whole... _him_ demanded respect and discipline and to tell the truth, Wally wasn't really good at those sort of things. He hadn’t been raised in the Gotham high society richy-rich lifestyle the way Dick had. He wasn’t good with airy banter, veiled threats and dialogue rich with double entendres. 

Not that he wasn’t witty – he could wage a pun war with the best of them (the best of them being Dick and Tim). But duplicity? Not his strong suit. 

Dick had chosen an ordinary Thursday to initiate Bruce into their relationship, and here they were, standing in the living room with Bruce, Alfred, and a tray full of hot chocolate. 

Bruce had known something was up the moment Dick had walked in the door. He was never good at hiding his emotions from him. Everyone else, sure, but not from Bruce. It was his uneasy smile, the way his hand gripped his cocoa mug, and the way he and his childhood best friend kept giving each other nervous glances. Alfred had been hinting that some new development had happened in Dick’s life for two weeks now, but the butler refused to divulge what it was - he would always say, "Master Dick will tell you when he is ready. It wouldn't be wise to rush him." 

So when Dick walked into his house unexpectedly, followed by a nervous-looking Wally, he knew he was about to find out. He patiently waited for Dick to explain himself as the three of them sipped their cocoa in awkward silence. 

Dick shuffled in his chair nervously, the silence clearly getting to him. "So, uh, Bruce... I..." he looked helplessly to Wally for a moment, who gave him an encouraging nod. "I... I have started seeing someone." More awkward silence. "I'm kind of a serous way.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Wally arch an eyebrow, and Dick stumbled over his words. “No, not just ‘kind of’ serious; it IS serious. Like, marriage-serious." 

If it were any other man in his chair, Dick would be getting a wide-eyed, gaping stare. But Bruce Wayne had more self-control than that. For all that he didn’t show it though, Bruce was stunned; he had never once heard Dick use the M word in any serious context, not even after dating Kori for nearly three years. And to top it off, he hadn't even known Dick was seeing anyone until that moment. How could he be so serious about someone if he had only just met them? That was so unlike Dick; he was confident, even bordering on cocky, but he's not so impulsive to the point of rushing a romantic relationship! Bruce stared, incredulous for a moment. 

And then he remembered the other man sitting in the room, and everything clicked. 

His eyes immediately diverted towards Wally whose face looked paler than usual, but on his defense, he didn't look away when their eyes met. There was a determination in his eyes and Bruce didn’t miss that Wally’s hand had moved to rest reassuringly on Dick’s knee. 

Bruce didn't like to make rushed assumptions, but there was only one person whom Dick had been close with longer than Kori, and that person was sitting on the couch right next to him. 

It was expected and unexpected at the same time. Dick never showed any sign of that he was interested in men, at least not that Bruce had noticed. And Dick certainly had a type. Tall, beautiful, redhead and female. All except for the last criterion, Wally was his usual type. The two boys had always been close, closer than any set of friends usually were – Bruce’s mind suddenly flashed back to when they were thirteen and fifteen and had stolen the Batmobile to go joy-riding. The second they pulled back into the garage and saw Bruce waiting, arms crossed and in his full Batman garb, they gave each other reassuring looks, their resolves seeming to steel all the more because they were together. And in that moment Bruce could feel a lifelong headache coming on, because in that moment, Bruce knew they would be inseparable. 

He just hadn’t necessarily thought ‘inseparable’ would come to mean ‘holy matrimony’. 

Bruce cleared his throat, when the silence grew unbearable again. "Did you already propose?" he asked, honestly and curiously. 

Dick returned his intense gaze. "Not yet," he said. "We have briefly talked about it. But..." he and Wally shared a look. "But we have known each other for years. We are best friends. In a lot of ways, this won't even change our relationship, except when it comes to... ah..." he trailed off, cheeks glowing pink as he realized that he was hinting about their sex life in front of BRUCE of all people. He glanced over at Wally and saw him avoiding Bruce’s eyes with a furious blush. "Ah... I won't get into that,” he quickly recovered. “Anyway, we wanted to tell you first. Before the team. So you don't have to hear it from someone else. You know how the League is, about gossip." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Dick was anxious to see Bruce's reaction, but he didn't let himself freak out yet, in spite of what little feedback he had gotten. He knew a Bruce just needed time to process all of the information before he gave his feedback. 

Bruce paused for a moment, observing them together before speaking again. "And how long have you had these feelings for Wally?" 

Dick stared Bruce down, knowing this was the most important question he would have to answer. He needed Bruce to see they he was serious about Wally, or he would never give his blessing for them to date. They were on the team together, after all. He wouldn't want anything short of marriage-grade seriousness getting in the way of the team. "I loved him before I even knew what love was." 

Bruce wanted to give some canned speech about how it is important not to blur professional and personal lines. He really did. But he could feel that Dick was one-hundred percent serious about this boy in a way that he had never seen him serious about another human being in his life. And in that moment, unbidden, his mind flipped a switch from ‘Batman, leader of the Justice League, fearless and professional’ to ‘Bruce Wayne, father, powerless to protect his boy from getting his heart broken’. 

He turned his harsh gaze towards the speedster. "Are you serious about Dick as well, Wally?" 

The redhead looked like he was going to have a stroke from the stress and anxiety, but he nodded. "Yes, sir. Dick... Dick means everything to me and... and he is the one. And we always have only one." Bruce somehow immediately knew that ‘we’ meant the speedsters. He had heard Barry rambling about speedster love on many occasions – Jay's love for Joan. Barry's love for Iris. And now... now, Wally's love for Dick. 

"I'm not saying this isn't surprising or I don't need time to fully accept it, but you are adults, you seem serious, and I appreciate you came to me to hear it from you." 

Dick grinned and hopped up to throw his arms around Bruce, knowing that this was as close to a ‘congratulations, I love you’ as he was going to get in that moment. "Thank-you, Bruce," he mumbled into the older man's shoulder. "Thank you for not freaking out." 

Bruce patted him on the back awkwardly. He didn't think he would ever get used to how touchy-feely Dick was. "I cannot tell you what to do in life. That is your decision. I just want you to be happy," he said. "That being said, I still oversee your team, meaning while on the field, you are under my command. You will not allow this to interfere with your performance on missions. I am not presently worried about it because you both have always worked very well together during missions in the past.” He paused dramatically before looking each man in the eyes. “Do not give me a reason to worry about it. Do I make myself clear?" 

Dick and Wally nodded eagerly, looking very much like the two teenagers who had stolen the Batmobile all those years ago. 

His reverie was broken by the voice of the speedster. "I hope you don't mind if I don't hug you too.” Bruce stared at him, raising one of his eyebrows while Dick was still clinging to him. Awkward. 

Dick, however, reached over and grabbed Wally by the arm, pulling him into a hug up against Bruce. He took in a sharp breath and tensed up, then lifted one arm and awkwardly wrapped it around Wally's waist, hugging both boys. Dick nuzzled into the hug, heart soaring. 

Dick sighed happily before pulling back from the hug. He turned towards Wally. "Well? Shall we go tell Barry?" 

Bruce sighed in relief when the boys pulled away from him and bid him good-bye. He half-considered calling Barry and telling him what he was in for, but he decided it was a lot more fun to simply picture the look on his face when Wally tells him in person. 

He briefly wondered if he could talk Dick into videotaping it. He'd _love_ to play it at the next Justice League meeting. 


	2. Barry and Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it was Dick's turn to be incredibly nervous. He hated feeling helpless, but right then, he was at the mercy of Barry and Wally. It's not like he didn't have an amicable relationship with Barry, and Iris always seemed friendly enough; but this was different - this wasn't a league meeting or a casual meet-up. He was about to tell Barry - The Flash - that he was dating his sidekick.

It wasn’t long before they were on the doorstep of the West-Allen home. Now it was Dick's turn to be incredibly nervous. He hated feeling helpless, but right then, he was at the mercy of Barry and Wally. It's not like he didn't have an amicable relationship with Barry, and Iris always seemed friendly enough; but this was different - this wasn't a league meeting or a casual meet-up. He was about to tell Barry - The Flash - that he was dating his sidekick. 

He was nervous. 

Wally, on the contrary, seemed to be absolutely carefree as Barry closed him into a tight hug, then he greeted Iris in the same way until Barry shook hands with Dick, giving him a warm smile. "To what do we owe the pleasure, boys?" Iris asked with kind curiosity in her voice. 

They were in the kitchen this time, lemonade, glasses and some homemade cookies on the table, and except for Wally who decided to stand behind Dick and reassure him by keeping his hands on his shoulders, everyone was sitting. 

"I… _we_ … wanted to tell you something." He felt nervousness creeping into his voice. He wasn’t downright afraid like when they walked into Bruce's house to talk with him, but definitely nervous. "I... I love Dick. Like the way you love each other, and we...” He steeled himself. “We decided to make it official." 

The first reaction was a short, tensed silence, then surprise on the West-Allen couple's faces, but the next moment Iris was shrieking and jumping to her feet and going around the table to hug the life out of Wally, leaving Barry to beam at Dick. 

"Well, congratulations boys. It's a little sudden, but... It kind of makes sense." 

Dick breathed a sigh of relief, placing his hand on top of Wally's on his shoulder. "Thank-you, Barry. I know it does seem sudden, but..." he looked to Wally, "It's been a long time coming." 

The older speedster just kept smiling, adding a little nod to it. "You are good influence on him, Dick. You always have been. And considering how long you two know each other, it's really just... It makes sense." He finished, then his expression turned into... sheepish. Which was surprising and alarming at the same time. The blue eyes turned to Wally who got free from his aunt's embrace. "I have to ask, though… I mean… how will sex work between the two of you? I mean, have you talked about it?” 

Dick's heart was warmed as Barry spoke. He was so relieved Barry was so understanding. And for him to just get it, without having to explain himself? To understand that they have known each other for years and that they just work, no questions asked? That was an amazing feeling. He felt tears prickling in his eyes. 

That is, until Barry asked about sex. Dick sputtered at the sudden change in topic. "S-sex?" he asked, breathlessly. "Uh... wh-why?" His defensiveness spoke volumes. He didn't want to admit to Barry and Iris that he had sex with their nephew! Being raised by Bruce, sex was something that was absolutely off the table for topics of conversation. Dick was absolutely mortified that this subject came up in front of them. He helplessly looked to Wally. 

The redhead didn't look any less mortified than he did; Barry was a father figure to him and talking about having sex with another man probably wasn’t high on the list of dinner table conversational topics. “Do we really have to talk about this?" Wally asked with a painful whine. "We are both adults, you know; it's a little late in life to be having the sex talk." 

Finally, the embarrassment appeared on Barry's face as well, but unfortunately he seemed determined to not leave it alone. "I know, but I want you to make sure you really want this. What if you are not really gay, you are just really connected emotionally? Maybe when it comes down to sex, it will feel awkward for you. You can't be sure you are gay after all; you’ve only had girlfriends so far." 

"OH MY GOD." Wally's groan must have been heard on the other side of the globe as well. His cheeks turned dark red and he slumped over and buried his face in his hands. 

Dick reigned in his embarrassment with a sharp inhale, then a long sigh. "Barry, uh... I... we..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I… I... I wouldn't worry about that, Barry. We, uh..." he looked to Wally for help. "We... we, uh..." 

"We already had sex, multiple times, okay?“ Wally forced out, face feeling ready to light up in flames at any second. "I'm pretty sure we are absolutely connected both emotionally and physically." 

Barry looked like a deer in the reflector of a car, while Iris pressed her hand against her mouth, trying to suppress the noise of her giggling. "That's... That's good then. I'm glad we sorted everything out." 

"This conversation took ten years from my life span, Barry, jeez." 

Dick hid his face behind his hands and blushed madly. He couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation. With The Flash. "I... I would say we are well connected," he said, faintly. He looked to Iris through his fingers, desperately wishing someone would save him from the embarrassment. He noticed her trying to hide her giggles and was torn between amusement that Iris was giggling and embarrassment at their conversation. He felt he need to redeem himself somehow. "Wally and I... we are... pretty much everything I have ever wanted in a relationship. We have already talked about getting married. It's not happening yet, but soon," he said. He wanted to make sure every important person in their lives knew just how serious they were. Now that he finally had what he had been wanting for many, many years, he _needed_ everyone to know that Wally was his. 

Barry and Iris tenderly smiled at them, the man automatically reaching after his wife's hand to squeeze it. "We are really happy for you. And we are here if you need anything." "I would love to help arranging your wedding," Iris sighed, her eyes shining and full of excitement. 

"It'll be some time, though, Aunt Iris," Wally joined the conversation. He stood next to Dick again, grabbing his hand and rubbing his palm with his thumb. "First, we want to tell everyone, then... I don't know, enjoy it? We are really not in a hurry not that we... we..." He didn't know how to finish it. Found each other? They found each other years ago. They loved each other? That has been checked for a while, too. Wally took a deep breath and turned to Dick to grab his face and kiss him, right in front of Barry and Iris. 

Dick's eyes flew open in surprise. Wally was kissing him! In front of other people! Holy _shit_. He relaxed into the kiss after a moment and wrapped his arms around him. After Wally pulled away, Dick smiled at Barry and Iris. "I have loved him for a long time. I never thought I'd actually get to..." he trailed off, staring into Wally's eyes. "I never thought I'd be able to have him in the way I've always wanted. I had given up on it. I had resigned myself to settling for someone else. So, now that we are what we have both apparently always wanted? Yes, I absolutely intend to marry Wally. And as soon as possible. I'm not letting him go now that I have him," he said with a laugh. "But I think we both need time for it to sink in that this is really, actually happening." 

"That's understandable," the older superhero said, clearly needing some time himself to settle his many different feelings after seeing his nephew and his childhood best friend kissing in front of him. "I don't think you should worry, though. Wally doesn't look like he plans to let you go any time soon." 

Even though it was kind of awkward of being talked about while he was right there, Wally didn't say anything, because he absolutely agreed with Barry, and what Dick had said... to be honest, he wanted to get out and have his way with Dick right about then. "We promise we will let you know when the wedding is happening," Wally offered. 

"The very second you propose, Dick, you hear me?" Iris stared at him strictly. 

"You'll be the first to know," Dick said with a smile. He turned to Wally. "We are meeting with the team soon. Should we head out?" He took Wally by the hand, smiling shyly. 

In reality, they had about 45 minutes before meeting with the team, but he could think of more than a few things he'd like to fill the time with. 

"Good idea. I don't want to be late," Wally answered, looking directly at Barry saying the last part. The older speedster rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not always late." 

"Yes, not _always_ ," Iris laughed with clear mocking in her voice. 

The two boys said their goodbyes, then left the house to slide into Dick’s Mercedes, with tinted windows so no one could see inside (it helps defend against the Paparazzi). Which turned out to be a gift, because as soon as Dick turned on the car and they started moving, Wally turned towards him, fighting with the safety belt to press kisses onto his boyfriend's neck, occasionally licking and biting the skin there. 

"Wally!" Dick cried out with a laugh. "Let's wait until I get out of the driveway at least!" He put the car in reverse with a knowing grin. "Know any good places around here that we could park for, I dunno, around forty-five minutes?" He winked at Wally. He felt like a horny teenager again, trying to find a secluded parking spot to make out in the back seat of a car. It made his heart rush. It was fitting though; Wally was his teenage crush. He had imagined doing what he was about to do with him many, many, many times throughout his adolescence. And if he was being honest, well into his adulthood. 

Wally wasn’t exactly helping with Dick’s ability to concentrate; he was still sucking and biting Dick’s neck with low, satisfied moans, one of his hands sliding under the white shirt to get some naked skin under his fingers, too. "Hmm, there is a football field, like... five minutes from here, and... there is a parking lot between it and the woods. Usually no one goes there unless there is a match," he explained between moans, dragging his nails across the hard from muscles abdomen 

Dick flushed at Wally's movements, stepping on the gas and racing in the direction Wally had pointed. Each touch spurned him onward faster and faster, and within three minutes, they had arrived. Dick put the car in park and then practically threw Wally into the back seat. He thanked whatever gods there were that he had chosen a four-door car – more room in the back. 

He crawled back after him and immediately assaulted Wally's neck, kissing and sucking dark hickeys into his skin. He pulled back momentarily to pull Wally's shirt over his head and then resumed sucking dark marks all over his body, trailing them down his chest. 

Wally groaned, arching his back and wrapping his legs around Dick, trying to push his body as close to him as possible. "God, Dick, I want you so bad," he breathed, fingers messing up the other's hair. "Shit, I wanted to jump you since we left Bruce's." 

Dick groaned and whispered huskily into his ear, " _Shit_ , I love it when you talk like that." He licked Wally's bottom lip and pulled him in for a rough kiss, undoing the button of Wally's jeans as he kissed him mercilessly. 

It definitely melted the redhead into backseat, slightly vibrating under the assault of positive feedback. He was whimpering helplessly when Dick broke the kiss. "You know what I love?" he panted. "All that romantic stuff you say to everyone. God, Dick, you told Bruce... You told I was everything you wanted and you didn't want anyone else, I..." His voice broke down for a moment as his boyfriend finally got into his pants. "I wanted to kneel down, right there, in front of fucking Batman and suck your cock." 

Dick moaned breathlessly at that. "Jesus, Wally, the fucking _mouth_ on you," he groaned out. "You are going to be the absolute end of me, and I’m going to enjoy every single second of my demise." He licked up the side of Wally's neck and gently rolled his earlobe between his teeth, then murmured in his ear, "You'd suck my cock in front of Batman, huh? Want me that badly?" Dick reached down and shoved Wally's pants down to his knees, pulling back slightly to allow Wally to remove them completely and then began grinding gently against him, his jeans tenting against his clearly hard cock. It made Wally let out that desperate, high pitched noise that Dick loved so much. 

"I would, yeah, I totally would," he whispered hoarsely. "And you would love it, you are such an exhibitionist, you would love me see in front of you, licking your cock. I would let you fuck my mouth while someone, anyone, watches us." 

Dick groaned out, the filthy words coming from his boyfriend's mouth getting him even harder. He knew his cock had to be angry red at that point; he felt it strain against his jeans. Wally was way too talented at dirty talk for his own good. "I would fuck your mouth, right there. I would show them exactly who you belong to. I'd show them you belong to me." He hooked two fingers under Wally's boxers and yanked them down with a flourish, allowing his cock to spring free. "Would you like that? Would you like it if I fucked your mouth? Would you like it if I bent you over that couch and fucked you right there in the living room, right there in front of Bruce?" Dick reached down and unzipped his pants to allow his straining cock some relief. 

Wally's eyes were sparkling with the excitement of all these filthy thoughts and the forming tears from the overwhelmed feeling. He couldn't even close his mouth unless he was biting on his lips. "Y-yes. I want that. I want you to make yours like that... God, I would scream your name until my voice is gone, and I would scream your name with your taste on my tongue." Shit, he would fucking come like this, just talking about this crazy fantasy. He limberly sat up, pressed his mouth to Dick's and wrapped his hand around that beautiful, thick cock. "Let me be your good boy. Let me suck you off," he breathed into the sloppy make-out. 

"God, I love your filthy fucking mouth," Dick moaned into his ear. "You would suck me off in front of Batman, hm? What about the whole team? Would you suck my cock with the whole team watching? Show them all exactly who you belong to?" He sucked more hickeys into Wally's neck and chest, then flipped them over so Wally perched on top of his abdomen. He continued murmuring into Wally's ear. "Would you like to tell the team we are together that way? Standing there, in front of the team, then you sink down onto your knees in front of everyone and start sucking my cock? Let them all watch?" 

Wally was positively breaking at this point, his dick leaking and lined up to his stomach, trembling above Dick with those pretty green eyes full of lust and want. "If you want it... I would do it," he whispered. "I would let you fuck me in front of them, and I would suck your cock." The scariest part was that Wally absolutely meant it. He would do bat-shit crazy things for Dick, he only needed a word from him. And it might have been... unusual and crazy and _so_ not normal, but thinking about having sex in front of others... kind of turned Wally on. 

Dick moaned wantonly, hearing the words spilling from Wally's sinful lips. He began to stroke Wally slowly, savoring the moans he coaxed from his green-eyed beauty. "I would absolutely own you. I would bend you over the couch in the living room of Mount Justice and absolutely pound you into oblivion," he growled into Wally's ear. "I would make you scream my name so loud, everyone would hear you. Everyone would know you're mine," he said, punctuating the final word with a squeeze of his fist around Wally's cock. 

The speedster's threw his head back as a deep, shaking groan broke out of him, and without any warning he came, smearing Dick's hand and his own chest. He leaned forward, both hands on the seat next to Dick as he tried to keep himself up while his boyfriend stroked him through the orgasm. "Shit... shit, _Dick_." He looked like he was in agony, and he kind of was. He wanted to ask Dick to do things to him, but he just couldn't put them into words, he wanted to be wrenched and ruined and dirty by him, he wanted... God, he wanted everything this fantastic man could offer. 

Dick savored the beautiful sounds that the speedster made as he came all over his own stomach. He looked positively wrecked, and he loved it. He looked absolutely ruined. Dick leaned down to press his lips against Wally's ear. “What do you want me to do to you, baby boy? Tell me what you want," he whispered in a rough, gravely voice. 

Wally was a whining mess, it could almost have been called despair that painted his tone. "Dick, please... Please, god, Dick..." But the other did nothing and Wally had slowly gone mad. "P-please, inside me. I need you inside me," he breathed. 

Dick noticed the strain in his voice. He had been with Wally enough that he knew what his "I'm-so-horny-I'm-gonna-burst" voice sounded like, and this wasn't it. He continued to press him. "Waaaaaally," he teased, "tell me what you want me to do to you..." 

He squeezed his fingers together into a fist so hard that his skin turned unbelievably white from the force, but Dick wasn't going to break, Wally knew this, he was such a little shit when it came to teasing the older that he knew his options were either to obey or it was going to get worse. He licked his lips, looking into those winter blue eyes. "I want you... I want you to fuck me. I want you... I want to feel you. Just... no preparation, just fuck me, please. I want you to fuck me so hard that the team will know even before we say anything." 

Dick smirked, sucking on Wally's neck again. "I think the hickeys will speak for themselves," he chuckled lowly. He stripped the rest of his clothes off and lined up to Wally's entrance. "Are you ready for me, Walls?" 

He nodded wildly and rapidly, already gripping the seat and waiting to get what his body desperately needed. They never did this without preparation and while Dick used some of Wally's cum to make it easier, there was still some pain, and yeah, Wally was pretty sure that he might be a little bit of a masochist because _fuck_ it felt still so incredibly good when Dick started pushing himself inside of him. 

Dick groaned at the feeling, head still reeling from the knowledge that he was using Wally's cum as lube and nothing more. He gently pushed, not wanting to hurt Wally, but he saw the way his gorgeous boyfriend was reacting - he moaned and writhed as if he was savoring the feeling of being pushed into. "You like this, baby boy?" 

"Yes, yes, yes," he chanted hoarsely, his back making a beautiful curve as he tried to push himself onto the other more. He felt the tears in his eyes - not from the pain but from how damn good it felt. "You are so good to me... this is so good…" 

Dick grinned as he pushed into Wally, bottoming out, coaxing beautiful sounds from the other boy. He loved this. Head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut, his hands gripping Dick's hips... it was a fantastic sight. "Mmmmm, Wally. You look so beautiful. So beautiful, riding me," he groaned out. 

Wally stared down at him with half lidded eyes, taking deep breaths and squeezing his inner muscles around Dick until the burning soothed a little bit. Then, spreading his hands on the other's scar covered chest, he slowly lifted himself up and pushed himself back down. Teardrops rolled over his face as he sighed in satisfaction. "Ahh, Dick, you fill me up so good!" 

Dick moaned as Wally lifted himself up and pushed back down yet again. "Yes, Wally, ride me, ride my cock," he gasped out. 

The encouraging did its task, Wally supported himself by flatting his hands on the other superhero's shoulders, and he began to move in a nice, slow rhythm, keep squeezing and sometimes vibrating around Dick's cock. "What can I... can I do for you more?“ he asked, pulling his lips into a cheeky smile Dick threw his head back and moaned, losing his composure slightly as he watched the gorgeous man bouncing gently on his cock. God, he could cum just from the sight of it. When Wally started to vibrate and gave him that cheeky grin, it took every bit of his self-control to keep from cumming right then. 

"You little shit," he moaned out with a chuckle. He pulled Wally down into a slow kiss. "I love you so much. You know what I want you to do for me? I want you to cum for me. All I want is to see you completely wrecked, riding my cock, calling out my name over and over," he finished breathlessly. Hearing this made whatever was left of Wally's composure shatter into little pieces, pushing him ever closer to the edge yet again, urging him to move faster, get Dick deeper every time he sank down on him. He wanted to come so badly, although his prime reason for this wasn't his own satisfaction but the fact that Dick wanted him to cum. He couldn't resist Dick. Wally, licking Dick's lower lip, invited him in for another kiss, their tongues lazily curling around each other while Wally vibrated nonstop from pleasure. 

"God, Walls," Dick moaned into Wally's mouth. He melted into his kiss. "I love you so much. I love that I get to see you like this. I never thought I'd-" he was cut off by another moan as Wally vibrated around his cock, and he gasped out "gods, Wally, please cum, I need to see you cum, I'm so close!" 

Wally nodded, and after he tasted the younger's mouth one last time, he leaned to his ear to groan into it. "Call me... Call me your baby boy again. Please, call me that..." He just needed this one little push, and then - 

"Please, baby boy, cum with me... I want to see you cum all over yourself, all from riding my cock," Dick was gasping, desperately trying to hold off from coming. He wanted to push Wally over the edge first; he wanted to cum with him, together. 

Wally violently shook above him, his lips parting in a silent scream as he came, messing up both of them with warm white spurts, and clenching on Dick so hard that he had no choice but to tumble down after him. 

Dick felt Wally clamp around him and felt the warm splashes of cum against his chest, and he knew he was done for. His vision went white for a moment as he threw his head back and moaned out, "Oh god Wally, God Wally, I love you so much, _God_ , I-" and with one final thrust, he came hard into Wally's ass. 

The redhead groaned into Dick's chest, feeling the hot fluid spread inside him, making his stomach jump. Slowly, he raised his head and pressed a tired kiss onto Dick's chin. "I love you, Dick Grayson. Shit, I love you so damn much." 

Dick hummed happily, then pulled Wally in for a languid kiss. "Wallace Rudolph West, I love you with all my heart and soul," he sighed out with a soft smile on his face. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You are everything to me. Everything. You know that?" 

"If you keep saying these things, I will get hard again," Wally laughed, happily cuddling against the other, not caring about the mess between their bodies. He continued much quietly. "But seriously... No one ever treated me this... this way. No one ever appreciated me like you. No one ever said things like this to me," he whispered in need of closing his eyes. He was acting like an insecure teenager, dammit. 

Tears prickled at Dick's eyes and he hugged Wally tighter. "Wally, you are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Even before we got together, you were the best thing that's ever happened to me - my best friend. My teammate. It's an absolute honor that I get to call you my friend." He kissed Wally again, slowly and lovingly. "It's ten times better knowing you are also my lover. My boyfriend. My best friend." He kissed the tip of his nose. "My future husband." 

Wally kept his eyes tightly closed because otherwise he might have cried and he was still clinging to the few scraps of dignity he had left. These after-sex moments completely turned him upside down. "I'm suck at expressing my feelings, but... but you have to know I feel the same about you, and I... I'm so lucky. To have you. For years now. I don't even remember my life without you and I can't imagine a future without you either." 

Dick kissed his forehead and chuckled softly. "Of course, babe. I love you." He checked the time. "Time to go?" 

"Yeah. But I'm not sure we're gonna look... presentable," he said in the end, scratching his heads as he sat up. "They have to be blind not to notice we've just had sex." 

"I thought that's what you wanted," Dick murmured slyly into his ear. "For everyone to know you're mine." He chuckled at the look on Wally's face. "We will be fine. We can just wipe ourselves down and head out. We’re two attractive twentysomething guys who, if we are being honest, have always been pretty touchy-feely anyway; I’m willing to bet they already assume we’re fucking." 

Wally just chuckled as he leaned over to the seat, searching for something to clean themselves up with.


	3. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis, M’Gann, Kaldur, and Connor sat in the living room, waiting for the last two members to arrive by zeta beam. They were undoubtedly curious about why the two had called them together. It was certainly nice to see everyone outside of missions, but this didn't sound like the usual hang-out – the two boys had specifically requested that everyone be there. Something was up. They just weren't yet sure what.

Artemis, M’Gann, Kaldur, and Connor sat in the living room, waiting for the last two members to arrive by zeta beam. They were undoubtedly curious about why the two had called them together. It was certainly nice to see everyone outside of missions, but this didn't sound like the usual hang-out – the two boys had specifically requested that everyone be there. Something was up. They just weren't yet sure what. 

As Wally zeta'd into the cave and his form began to materialize into clarity, Artemis gasped. Wally looked _awful_. He had bruises all over, his hair was messy, and his face was flushed. He looked as if he had been sweating profusely. Before she opened her mouth to ask what the hell happened, she noticed the bruises were only on his neck. And they were rather small. Almost like... 

A big smirk crossed her face. "Shit, Baywatch. You look like you just got thoroughly fucked. Who’s the new girlfriend?" 

Wally grinned from ear to ear and self-consciously touched his neck, rubbing the hickeys. "Be a little patient, Arty. I will tell you guys everything." Then he went around and greeted everyone with tight hugs and kisses on their cheeks (the latter was exclusively the girls' privilege). M'gann and Artemis pulled down the redhead between them, while Connor stared at him with a confused expression. 

"I thought Dick was coming with you." 

"He will be here in a minute, he needed to park the car first." 

Dick Zeta'd into the living room a second later, and gave hugs and handshakes to each member of the team before returning to Wally's side. With a sly smile and a quick glance towards the team, he leaned down next to where Wally sat and put one finger under his chin to tilt his head upwards. "Hi, babe," he murmured before capturing his lips in a languid kiss. 

Wally smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth for Dick, and absolutely enjoying the excitement and nervousness from being in the company of others. 

"OH, MY GOD." Artemis put her head in her hands, groaning into her palms, while M'gann practically shrieked. 

"Boys, you two...?" 

Kaldur just smiled knowingly. "It's about time." 

Dick and Wally broke the kiss and beamed at each other, and Connor interrupted their moment with a grumble. "I can't believe I actually owe money to Tim now.” 

Wally cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Why would you owe money to Tim, Supes?" 

“Because he said you two will hook up eventually and I bet against it," he shrugged. 

"Tim bet that we would get together?" Dick tutted. Maybe he hadn't been as subtle as he had thought over the past few weeks... 

Artemis groaned, head still in her hands, calling the team’s attention over to her corner of the room. 

“What’s up, Arty?” Dick asked with a chuckle. 

“Nothing… I’m fine, I’m just… trying to reconcile with the idea that I am now Eskimo brothers with Grayson.” 

M'Gann blinked, remembering the moment a year ago when Kori’andr and Barbara Gordon had met and Babs cracked a joke about being Eskimo brothers with Kori. This resulted in Artemis explaining what 'Eskimo brothers' meant to the two alien girls, effectively scarring them for life. 

Dick and Wally watched in alarm as they saw the gears turning in M’Gann’s head. "Wait, so... if you have engaged in sexual relations with each other... who exactly... plays the role of the... you know what I mean; who...?" 

Artemis looked like she might ether collapse or explode. She finished the Martian's thought. "Who takes it in the ass?" 

Wally's face took a nice color between crimson and poppy, and he immediately leaned forward to hug his knees. 

"This might be your answer," Connor grinned, suddenly enjoying the situation. He didn't really understand why this was a big deal; if it was physically possible that two men had sex, this would be a valid question. But Wally’s mortified expression was amusing. 

"I am, okay?" Wally burst out, wishing the ground would open and swallow him. 

M'Gann appeared confused. "And is that... pleasurable for you?" 

Wally couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation with his ex-girlfriend and his ex-crush in the room. Wally looked at Dick, begging for help or for a bullet in his brain, but that traitor was having a really good time. Dick at least had the courtesy to muffle his laughter behind his hand. "I... Yes. Yes, it is." He mumbled. "Dick is... Dick makes sure of it." He silently prayed that the Martian girl would be satisfied with the answer and stop asking questions. 

Dick smirked wickedly, mind darting back to the way Wally had begged and pleaded for his cock earlier. "Damn right I do, baby boy." 

Artemis appeared stuck somewhere between amusement and disgust. "How long have you been... hooking up? And are you actually dating or just fucking?" 

M'Gann nodded in agreement. "I've been wondering that as well. I mean I think we all knew there was sexual tension there, but are you actually romantically involved?" 

Wally was torn between getting the hell out of there because that 'baby boy' made his blood head downside, and getting his shit together because he was absolutely not ashamed of their relationship. "We are," he said firmly. "I mean, yeah, that sex is really, _really_ good, but... But I have been in love with him long before anything else developed between us." 

Dick visibly melted at Wally's words. He sat down on the couch next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I have too," he admitted to the team. 

Artemis’s face softened. She smiled gently. "Wally - I've always known you had a thing for Dick. I'm just glad you two finally figured it out," she laughed. "I'm happy for you guys. Really." 

M'Gann still appeared confused about the mechanics of two men sleeping together, but she had started to sense Wally's discomfort and dropped it. She made a mental note to ask Artemis about it later; she seemed to know how it all worked. "You two are a very cute couple. It's nice that you could go from best friends to boyfriends so easily," she sighed romantically. 

Artemis's face lit up. "Does this mean we get to watch the two of you make out? Cuz I'm not gonna lie - that would be pretty hot." M'Gann blushed but nodded eagerly. 

Connor made a face as if he had just bitten into a lemon. "Do we have to? They can record it for you girls or something.” 

Dick smirked at Wally. "Video taping our sex life might be interesting," he teased. 

Kaldur diplomatically didn’t comment on the exchange, but there was a smile on his lips. “So it is official, then? You have told your mentors?” 

"We just came from telling both of our mentors. They both took it well," he said with a smile towards Wally. "Iris has already volunteered to plan our wedding." 

"Will you have a wedding?" M'gann asked, snapping his hands on her lips. "I've never attended an earthly wedding before!" 

"We will invite you," Wally assured her. 

Artemis grinned. They had just given her a lifetime's supply of verbal ammunition; she intended to use it. "So since Wally bottoms, that means he wears the dress, right?" 

She got a resigned glance from the redhead. "I'm not gonna wear a dress. We both wear suits. I'm okay with a white one, though." 

"You wear white and I will wear black? That will look classy." He gave Wally a genuine smile and pecked him on the cheek. "Should we go tell my brothers next? Now that Bruce knows, he can help us through it." 

"Oh, jeez." He almost forgot Dick’s three adopted brothers. That would be a rough ride, indeed. Okay, Tim wouldn't, but Jason was a different category, and Damian... well. "Yeah, okay. And after that my parents." 

"You haven't told your parents yet?" Kaldur asked with honest surprise. 

Wally slowly shook his head, glancing away. "I have to mentally prepare for that." 

Dick placed a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder. "And I will be with you the whole time," he murmured. He straightened up. "Connor, don't tell Tim yet. He will tell everyone else immediately, the little shit, and then it will ruin the surprise," he half-whined. 

"Sure," their friend nodded, watching as Wally turned halfway towards the other to bury his face into his neck. "I'm not looking forward to seeing his smug face." 

"Except for your brothers and Wally's parents, everyone knows it?" Artemis asked. 

"Everyone that matters," Dick said with a smile. "I imagine I will have to reveal it to the public at some point, then Bruce will want to have a press conference." He sighed. "I apologize in advance, Wally. You are going to be the subject of some gossip columns." 

"Yeah, well, I signed up for the whole package, not only the pleasurable stuff," he answered with a small smile. Of course, the thought of thousands of people creeping on their private life didn't fill him with happiness, but it was always like this. The Wayne name always put Dick into unwanted attention, and he guessed this would get only worse when people got to know that the handsome and popular son of Gotham's playboy was gay and wanted to marry some no-name boy from Keystone City. Yeah, this was going to be fun. 

Dick chuckled at Wally's grimace. "Bruce is good at handling media drama. Don't worry." He kissed Wally on the nose. "Let's go back to the manor. Time to tell my brothers." 

Well, at least today was interesting. "Okay," he sighed in defeat. "But can we stop somewhere to grab something to eat? I'm really hungry and I can't survive till Alfred's wonderful cake." 

That statement resulted a lot of eye rolling and laughter from the team. 

"Some things never change," M'Gann said, affectionately ruffling Wally's hair. 

Dick smiled. "Let's run through the drive thru then. We'll get you some chicken whizzies." 

He stood and hugged the team goodbye. "Thanks for being so cool about this, guys." 

"Of course! I hope you didn't think we would have a problem with this." It was rare but M'gann was actually able to look with cutting glances. 

"Not at all," Wally smiled.


	4. The Bat-Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Master Dick, Master Wallace. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company for the second time today?" he asked, with a knowing wink.
> 
> "Can you gather the family, Alfred? We have an announcement."

The trip to Gotham by car wasn't exactly short, plus they had that little detour for Wally's food, so it was early evening when they reached the city. Dick parked the car inside the elaborate gate and walked around the car to open Wally's door for him. "I'm a gentleman, West," he chuckled, seeing his incredulous expression. 

Dick offered Wally an arm and walked him to the door, which Alfred promptly opened for the two of them and ushered them inside. 

"Hey Alfred," Dick greeted him with a smile. 

"Master Dick, Master Wallace. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company for the second time today?" he asked, with a knowing wink. 

"Can you gather the family, Alfred? We have an announcement." 

"Of course, sir. Master Bruce is out for the evening, but I will summon your brothers. I made a double batch of cookies just for Master Wallace's arrival. They are in the kitchen. Help yourselves." With a short bow, he disappeared. 

“How is it that he always knows?” Wally asked with a harsh whisper. "Can we, like, adopt Alfred? Can we steal him?" They made their way down the hall and into the kitchen. "I know he is basically the reason Gotham still stands rather than being a smoking crater, but still. That man is a treasure." 

"I don't want to see what Gotham looks like without Alfred," Dick said with a laugh. "I am pretty sure he single-handedly holds all of it together." They found the cookies and began to chow down. Dick moaned appreciatively. "I don't know how he does this. His cookies are like nothing I've ever tasted." 

In that moment, the two boys heard the sound of loud arguing and Tim and Damian walked down the stairs, Damian cursing under his breath and Tim rolling his eyes extravagantly. 

"Shut UP, Drake. I don't know why I ever respected you," he spat out. 

Dick laughed at the exchange. "Hello, boys. Nothing has changed, I see." 

Damian's head snapped up and a small smile crossed his face as he saw Dick. "Grayson. What are you doing here?" 

Dick crossed the threshold and wrapped Damian up in a hug. "It's good to see you too, kid." 

"Of course, it is," Damian said with an exaggerated sigh. "However, this doesn't answer my question. Or gives explanation of the presence of your friend." 

"Don't pay attention to him," Tim cleared his throat, holding a hand out that Wally happily shook. "You're welcome here." 

"I don't think your surname is Wayne, _Drake_ , so actually you have no right to say something like that." 

Tim scowled. "Yeah? Bruce _chose_ me. He's stuck with you," he snapped. 

Dick shushed both of his brothers with a single look. "Boys. You know I love you both. I love you both so very much. But you had better at least _pretend_ to like each other for the next thirty minutes, or I'm telling Alfred about the time the two of you trampled his rose bushes out back." 

It was at that moment that Jason strode in the front door of the manor, gun thrown over his shoulder, still wearing his entire Red Hood getup. He removed his helmet and scowled at the group. "What's the damn emergency?" 

Wally felt anxiety creeping up inside him, clenching his stomach with cold hands, making breathing suddenly so much harder. It helped a little when Dick reached after his hand and reassuringly squeezed it. 

They could do this. _He_ could do this. Hopefully Dick would protect him if Jason tried to shoot him. Or Damian summoned some of his demon friends he must have gathered in hell (because Wally deeply believed in that Damian was the spawn of Satan, Atheism be damned). 

"I... we want to tell you something?" His voice was pretty powerless, and it made Jason scowl even harder. 

Dick cleared his throat and took over. "Wally and I have something to tell you." He made eye contact with each of his brothers one by one, stopping last on Jason, glaring as if to say 'Fuck this up and you know I can take you out'. He gestured to the living room. "Let's all sit down." 

The group moved into the living room and settled into the furniture. Dick and Wally took the love seat. Jay collapsed onto the recliner. Damian settled into the floor, cross legged, and Tim settled down onto the arm of the recliner next to Jason. 

"So? Spill," Jay said gruffly. 

Taking a deep breath, Wally prepared himself for any possible reaction, before he opened his mouth. "I'm dating your brother." 

That was... pretty damn blunt. 

Jason laughed. Wally wasn't sure what to expect from the unpredictable man, but it wasn't that. 

"Dude, I thought you two were already dating," Jason admitted. 

Tim grinned. "I KNEW it! I bet Connor twenty bucks you two would get together!" He rubbed his hands together. "I gotta collect my money next time I see him." 

Damian was the last to react. He glared at Wally. "West. If you ever hurt my brother, you _know_ I know how to kill you." 

“I guess we have to break it to Bruce that he’s only got one straight son,” Jason said with a chuckle. 

Damian looked up from his forceful glare towards the speedster. “Wait – which one of you is straight?” 

Jason frowned. “You are?”, he asked hesitantly, his voice tilting up into a question. 

Damian blushed. “Uh… about that… do you guys remember Jon? Superman’s son?” 

Dick grinned broadly and wrapped his younger brother up in a tight hug. “Oh baby bird, I’m so proud of you!” 

Damian wriggled from his grasp and started pacing the room. “Never mind that. I am glad you came to me. We need to set some ground rules." He rounded on Wally. "First of all, you are NEVER to interfere with a mission. Or patrol. Especially patrol in Gotham. As a matter of fact, you aren’t allowed on patrol in Gotham. Ever." He put a finger in Wally's face. "Secondly, you will ask before you simply drop by the manor." Damian directed a glare at Tim. "I don't want you to accidentally move in like Connor did that one time." He brought his face close to Wally's and scowled at him. "And lastly. There will be absolutely. No. Sexual. Relations. Happening. Between the two of you. I won't have Grayson being distracted by useless hormones." He folded his arms and glowered at the redhead. 

"Not that these don't sound absolutely reasonable and perfect and followable, but I think it's a little bit late for the last one," Wally said with a nervous smile. 'HE IS THE SCARIEST FIFTEEN YEAR OLD I HAVE EVER MET' he thought in pure horror. 

Jason started cackling, watching the interaction. "Oh, man. We _definitely_ need more emergency family meetings like _this_." 

Dick muffled his giggles behind his hand and waited for Damian's reaction. Of course he was going to keep the kid from killing his boyfriend, but he just wanted to see how he would react. 

Damian's face went blank. Scarily blank. The kind of blank face that a predatory animal wears when it spots its prey. "West," Damian said slowly, "do NOT tell me that you have defiled my brother." 

Dick couldn't help it - he burst into laughter. "Damian, if anything, _I_ defiled _him_." 

Tim dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Damnit, Connor and I bet about this too - you just lost me ten bucks!" 

"I wanted to tell you this a few minutes ago, but it's not really decent to make bets with someone who is technically eight years old," Wally quipped, using the opportunity of not being in the middle of Damian's attention anymore. 

Tim shrugged. "Come on; he is one of us, one hundred percent. If he wants to make a bet, who am I to talk him out of it?” 

"So, bro, how is it to fuck a speedster?" Jason asked with a predatory grin. 

Dick smirked evilly. "He can vibrate, Jay. Fucking _vibrate_." He wiggled his eyebrows. "And he's got the stamina of a god." 

Tim looked mildly disturbed and Damian scowled at Wally, but didn't rise to the bait. His brother seemed happy. That was good enough for him. "Well, West, he seems happier than I’ve ever seen him. I suppose I have you to thank for that." He pouted. "You may continue pleasuring him sexually." 

At that point Wally's face adapted to the color of his hair, equally because of Dick's praising and the fact that a fifteen year old little Satan gave hum his blessing to have sex with his older brother. 

"T-Thank you, I guess?“ 

"Vibrating, huh?“ Jason seemed positively interested. "My birthday is coming up and since you two are not married yet..." He smirked at Dick. 

Dick was torn between giggling madly and growling possessively. He decided on the former. "No chance, Jay. I'm not lending him out." With a wink at Wally, he stood up. "Well. Time to get the last one out of the way." A look of concern flooded his handsome features. "Are you sure you are up for this, Walls? We can always put it off for another time." 

Wally slowly nodded. At the end of the day he knew that there was no such thing as good timing. It really didn't matter how long they waited; it wouldn't affect the result too much. Not with his parents. "Yeah. Let's get this over with. I'm kind of optimistic since I survived telling Damian.” 

Dick nodded solemnly and took Wally by the hand. "Let's go, then."


	5. Wally's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need some air."
> 
> "Dad..."
> 
> "No, Wally." The man interrupted his son, raising one of his hand in the air as well. "First the Speedster thing, and now this? You are not a child anymore and we can't tell you what to do, but I just wish you wouldn't always try to be so different from everyone else."

Before they knew it, Dick and a very nervous Wally were standing on the front porch of the West home. 

It was pretty late in the evening, but they could see light coming out of the windows through the curtains and hear distance talking inside which made sure that Wally's parents were still awake. For a second the redhead wanted to turn around and run, run until his body gave out and his legs collapsed underneath him, but Dick got a hold on his hand and gave it a little encouraging squeeze, so the boy sighed and knocked on the door. 

Mary West looked honestly surprised when she opened the door. "Wally, we didn't expect you!" The speedster smiled and hugged her mother, trying to enjoy the warm feelings he got from it. "And, Richard? Oh my, I haven't seen you in a while, you’ve certainly grown up, haven’t you?" 

Dick smiled at Mary, and anyone but Wally would see it as warm and friendly. The redhead knew better though - it was a calculated smile. Full of apprehension. Weighing the odds. Watching her reaction. Dick followed Wally inside and Dick saw Wally's father sitting on the couch, who greeted him warmly. He returned his firm handshake and settled down on the couch next to Wally. 

His boyfriend did look a little bit paler than on the good days, and his voice wasn't that typical cheerful when he started talking either. "I know it's late, but we... especially I didn't want to wait to share the news with you." Wally glanced at Dick quickly before he continued. "I'm... I... I know it's little bit out of nowhere, but I wanted to tell you that I... I have a boyfriend." 

He knew that saying it out loud in front of his parents wasn't going to be easy, but seeing these first, raw reactions was even worse than he could have imagined. His father's expression was one of plain offense. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Mary seemed deeply confused as well, looking between his son and Dick questioningly. "But Wally... What about that sweet girl? Artemis?" 

"It didn't work out," Wally answered, trying to keep breathing and not to let himself start panicking. 

"That doesn't mean you have to come up with a bad joke like this." Rudolph's voice was a bit harsh. It made Wally tense up, and Dick put a hand protectively on his shoulder. Wally had known that this wasn't going to be a simple case like Barry or the team, yet he didn't expect to come up against such... opposition. 

"It's not a joke. I love him, and... and I'm happy with him. Mom, dad, I know this isn't, like, ideal for you, and you wanted me to have a marriage like yours, but I really want you to... I want you to see that this is what I want and I'm really happy." 

Dick reached over to take Wally's hand. "I know it seems like it came out of nowhere, but... it's really been a long time coming," he offered with a cautious glance towards Wally. "It may not be the life you had necessarily envisioned for your son, but I want you to know that I love him more than anything else in the world and I will spend the rest of my life doing my best to make him happy." 

Probably the fact that Dick revealed himself as the boyfriend without any hesitation and the way he talked about Wally and held his hand, made the couple speechless. They looked at each other, then with a deep, tired sigh Rudolph got on his feet. 

"I need some air." 

"Dad..." 

"No, Wally." The man interrupted his son, raising one of his hand in the air as well. "First the Speedster thing, and now this? You are not a child anymore and we can't tell you what to do, but I just wish you wouldn't always try to be so different from everyone else." Then he left the room and walked out the back door. 

The only reason Wally could keep himself together was Dick's support and his mother's small smile. "He just... needs time. He will come around. It's not that we can change how you feel about Richard, right?" 

Dick squeezed Wally's hand and rubbed his back comfortingly. "He will come around, Wally," he said gently. "I'm sure it's a tough adjustment for him. You always acted so... ah... straight." He hoped his lame attempt at humor would cheer him up. 

Wally nodded and smiled slightly but gratefully at Dick. Yeah, it could have been gone better and he couldn't wrap his mind around what his dad said before he left, but it was over and even though his mom didn't jump up and down from happiness, she didn't seem to be hating them either. 

"Is it okay if we go?" the redhead turned towards his mom. 

"Yes, of course. I will call you tomorrow, okay? We can... talk about this more." 

They said quick goodbye, and Mary escorted them out before the two boys could be alone again. Wally immediately wrapped his arms around Dick and pressed his face into the other's shoulder, breathing slowly and deeply, reminding himself that he had the most perfect partner into the world. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally, breathing in his scent. He seemed to be okay, in spite of his dad's reaction. Honestly, Dick had imagined much worse - although Dick didn't know him as well as he knew Mary, he knew Wally's dad was a very conservative man. Very old-fashioned. Overall, it seemed like everything would be okay 

Eventually, at least. And until then he could take care of the other, making sure he would be okay. Wally sighed, not really feeling like letting Dick go. 

"Can we go to my place? It's closer and I really want to just cuddle with you and not to think for a while." 

Dick smiled gently, pressing a chaste kiss to Wally's lips. "Of course we can." Wally scooped him up and ran them to his home and had stripped them both down to their boxers in the blink of an eye. They both collapsed onto Wally’s big, fluffy bed. 

Dick automatically pulled his boy between his arms, making him the little spoon. He knew Wally needed this at the moment, and that relieved little sigh that left Wally's mouth confirmed it. 

The anxiety slowly wore off and the redhead felt himself relax against Dick's body and the gentle caressing on his arm. 

He was a damn lucky man. Even if his parents weren't happy and his dad may never accept his choice, people knew he loved Dick now. And Dick told everyone that he loved Wally. People now knew they belonged to each other and the joy of this overwrote everything else. 

Dick pulled Wally close, savoring the feeling of the man's body against his own. This was everything he had ever wanted. He had never let himself believe he could have it, but here it was - this gorgeous man who he had treasured since childhood, wrapped up in his arms after professing their love to the world. He ran his fingers through Wally's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Are you feeling okay? We had a very eventful day." 

Wally hummed quietly and happily, turning his head slightly in the hope of getting some more kisses. "Yeah. I think I'm okay. I'm exhausted, like mentally, but... I'm okay like this. With you. And it's also... I got something I've been wanting for a long time? I'm officially yours and it's a damn great feeling." He giggled. "Are _you_ okay?" 

Relief flooded Dick. "Never better, gorgeous," he chuckled. "I love you. So damn much."


End file.
